a new begining
by lara.bella35
Summary: que hubiese pasado si laurent hubiera mordido a bella? se hubiese convertido en vampiro y alice tuviese una vision solo de su muerte meses despues. mejor summary dentro. mediados de luna nueva
1. un nuevo comienzo

Los personajes no me pertencen son prpiedad de Stephanie meyer. que mas daria yo xq edward fuese mio...

Que hubiese sucedido si Laurent hubiese mordido a Bella? Esta se hubiese convertido en vampiro y escapara a Italia con los Vulturis? Si Alice tuviese la visión de Laurent acercándose a Bella pero no de su transformación meses después de que había ocurrido? Mediados de luna nueva.

**El nuevo comienzo**

Habían pasado ya seis meses desde que El se fue, casi tres desde que había descubierto que Jake era un hombre lobo y un mes desde mi transformación.

Flash back:

Deseaba tanto verle, había agradecido con todo mí ser la noche en que fui al cine con Jessica. Haber descubierto que la adrenalina y la imprudencia era todo lo que necesitaba para verlo era… maravilloso. Quizás me estaba volviendo loca pero con solo verle mi vida era un poco mejor. En la búsqueda de ambos componentes me había vuelto muy amiga de Jake, había andado en motocicletas con el e incluso habíamos saltado desde un acantilado juntos. En cada ocasión en que mi vida corría riesgo de muerte lograba verlo y me maravillaba con el resultado. Pero habían muchas cosas que estaban cambiando a mi alrededor. Si pensaba que los únicos monstruos que conocía eran los vampiros, estaba muy equivocada. Jake junto con una banda de muchachos de La Push conformaban una manada de hombres lobos, no era que me asustaran pero el hecho de que tu mejor amigo ronde los bosques de Forks y tu padre intente matarlo no es algo que te deje dormir tranquila. En el transcurso de la semana había decidido que el fin de semana buscaría el prado, "nuestro" prado. La semana había sido… aburrida sin Jake, pero al fin el sábado había llegado. Mientras que mi padre y Jake vagaban, cazándose entre ellos en los bosques yo intentaba encontrarlo para Asi volver a verlo. Pero cuando llegue, lo único que pude ver fue un descuidado campo; no quedaba rastro del hermoso lugar donde había pasado tantas horas con Edward. Ensimismada en mis pensamientos no me percate de que alguien me observaba. Gire y no daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían. Frente a mi, se encontraba un vampiro de piel oscura, afilados dientes y ojos borgoña que me miraban insistentemente.

"_Laurent" _

"_bella?? Vaya es un placer verte"_

"_que.. haces aquí?"_

"_estaba cazando y decidí hacerle un visita a los Cullen, pero se han marchado. Me sorprende que te dejaran aquí"_

En ese momento, la figura de Edward apareció a mi lado _"miéntele"_

"_han hecho un pequeño viaje a las afueras de Olympia no deben tardar en regresar"_

"_miente mejor bella"_

"_ya veo, aunque parece que han abandonado Forks hace un largo tiempo. __ No te voy a mentir bella, he venido a Forks como un favor a Victoria, no esta muy contenta con TU Edward__"_

"Mi Edward"sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, si victoria supiera que las cosas habían cambiado… Un momento, ¿ un favor?

"_que… quieres decir con un favor?"_

"_victoria quiere venganza. Ya sabes Tu Edward mato a James, su pareja y ella pensó que seria justo matarte a ti. Pareja por pareja. Aunque me haz encontrado en un mal momento, cuando dije que estaba de caza quise decir que estaba buscando una presa, y el tenerte cerca no es sencillo eres tan deseable!"_

"_ruégale Bella"_

"_E..El sabrá que has sido tu, te matara."_

"_jamás sabrá que he sido yo y.. bueno ya veré que haré con victoria__"_

Comenzó a acercarse a mi, lentamente. Edward rugía ferozmente en mi cabeza. "_Adiós Edward TE AMO__"_ fue lo ultimo que pensé antes de sentir los afilados colmillos de Laurent atravesando la piel de mi cuello.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"_Bella__"_ sentí que alguien me llamaba, pero no lograba reconocer la voz. Los oídos me pitaban, mi cuerpo ardía y sentía que la cabeza estaba a punto de explotar cuando de repente todo dolor en mi cuerpo desapareció. No se cuanto tiempo estuve ausente, callada.

"_Bella"_ abrí los ojos y puede ver a Jake a mi lado, su ojos mostraban preocupación y tristeza. _"estas bien pequeña, bueno en cierto modo."_

"_Que paso con Laurent??"_

"_Si te refieres al chupasangres que estaba contigo en el prado, esta muerto. Lo vimos atacarte y no tuvimos otra elección. Lo siento"_

"_no lo hagas, no era nadie importante"_

En ese instante lo comprendí, la mirada de Jake, el dolor de mi cuerpo y que Laurent estuviese muerto.

Fin flash back 

Suspire. Ese día había vuelto a casa para decirle a Charlie que me marchaba de vacaciones con Jake (lo cual era mentira ya que el se quedaría en La Push y se escondería de mi padre cuando este visitara a Billy) y que volvería antes del inicio de clases. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. El tratado con los Quileutes era mas fuerte que nunca ,ambos teníamos un enemigo en común: Victoria. Debido a que como humana nunca me había agradado el olor de la sangre había optado por seguir la dieta de los Cullen. Mi apariencia no había cambiado radicalmente, mi cuerpo era mas estilizado, ágil y fuerte, por supuesto era muchísimo mas hermosa que cuando era humana pero mi olor y mis ojos no habían cambiado. Jake decía que era la misma solo que como vampiro. Al igual que algunos de los Cullen, tenia habilidades, demasiadas a decir verdad. Poseía casi todas las habilidades que había visto en algunos vampiros.

Luego de meditarlo por unas horas decidí ir a Italia, Edward me había contado de los Vulturis y deseaba conocerlos. Al llegar a Volterra, conocí a Heidi, y de inmediato me llevo con sus amos. Así conocí a Aro, Marcus y Caius y al resto de sus sirvientes. Me adoptaron como uno de ellos aunque me permitieron volver a Forks cuando lo deseara. Asi transcurrió un mes, en el cual desarrolle diferentes habilidades tanto en la lucha como con mis poderes y forme una nueva familia.


	2. regreso a casa y

_**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**_

_"__Volterra__"_ pensé y suspire, mirando la gran ciudad que ahora era mi hogar. Bueno, lo seria hasta que regresara a Forks. Había pasado casi un mes desde que había llegado y había conocido a mi nueva familia. Muchas cosas habían cambiando con mi llegada. Al comienzo tuve mis desacuerdos con Jane, quizas se debia a que era inmune a sus poderes y era eso lo que la molestaba. Pero el resto de los muchachos me recibieron como una nueva integrante de su familia, Heidi me consideraba su hermana menor. Era divertido pasar los días platicando con Aro, riendo con Marcus o discutiendo con Caius. Pasábamos horas luchando con Félix y Demetri o leyendo con Alec en la gran biblioteca del palacio o de "_compras__"_ con Heidi. Nótese el sarcasmo a la afición de mi querida nueva hermana. De seguro Alice y Heidi serian grandes amigas si se conociesen. "_Alice__"_ como extrañaba al pequeño duende…

Faltaban solo unos dias para que volviese a Forks, extrañaba demasiado a Charlie y a Jake. Esa era una de las razones por las que volvia a casa. La principal se debia a un pequeño encargo que me habian hecho mis "tios", asesinar a Victoria. Me habia covertido en una experta en combate, por lo que ellos me utilizaban cuando alguno de nuestra especie hacia estragos en el mundo de los humanos. Estaba claro que no me agradaba tener que matar a alguien, pero Victoria estaba causando graves problemas en Forks y no podiamos permitirlo.

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto junto con mi familia, exceptuando a mis "tios" claro esta. Esperaba que anunciaran mi vuelo cuando de repente Demetri me dijo:

_"__estas segura que deseas regresar tu sola hermana? Nosotros podríamos acompañarte y asi acabar mas rapido con ella__"_ le encantaba luchar y el perderse una batalla no era divertido para el.

"_estoy segura, además debo regresar"_ al decir esto pude ver que heidi se encogia _"pero volvere pronto lo prometo y si tengo problemas los llamare"_

"_prometeme que llamaras apenas llegues y si tienes problemas no dudes en avisarnos."_ dijo Heidi abarazandome "_ te quiero"_

"_yo tambien hermana, te llamare pronto"_ dije abrazandola y besando su cabello.

En ese instante anunciaron mi vuelo, me despedí de los demás y aborde el avión que me llevaría de regreso a mi antigua vida.

Luego de un largo viaje estaba de regreso, pase por la casa de Jake a saludar y retirar mi camioneta y volví a casa a entrarme con Charlie. Estaba tan contento de verme. Le prepare y serví la cena, me excuse alegando que había comido en el vuelo de regreso. Lave los platos, bese a papa en la frente y fui a mi habitación a preparar las cosas para el día siguiente.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había vuelto, todo seguía igual. Mike había insistido veces en que saliésemos al cine o a comer algo en Port Ángeles, no se cuantas veces me habré negado; realmente estaba acabando con mi paciencia. Jessica apenas si me hablaba, aun no se recuperaba de la ruptura con Mike y que este me invitara a salir no ayudaba demasiado. En cuanto a Ángela y Ben, ellos seguían tan enamorados como la ultima vez que los vi., me alegraba por ellos hacían una linda pareja.

En cuanto a Victoria, la manada de Sam y yo nos habíamos aliado para atraparla y que así se terminaran las desapariciones. No estábamos teniendo buenos resultados, cada vez que la perseguíamos encontraba una forma de escabullirse y huía de Forks. Pasabamos casi todas las noches vigilando los bosques buscando algun indicio que nos llevara a ella pero no hallábamos nada . Realmente debiamos atraparla o las desapariciones llegarian a numeros inimaginables. Durante el fin de semana Jake y los demas vigilarian el limite con canada mientras yo vigilaba Forks.

Estaba vigilando cerca de La Push, cuando una suave brisa golpeo mi rostro. El dia estaba precioso, habia sol pero no importaba. Decidi tomarme un pequeño descanso de mi tarea y hacer un poco de salto de acantilado. Corri a velocidad vampirica hasta el lugar donde Jake y yo soliamos practicarlo. Me quite la cazadora, y salte. En el momento en que el agua golpeo mi cuerpo, senti que este se relajaba y toda la tension que sentia por Victoria desaparecia. Sali a la superficie y me encontre con Jake, quien me miraba un tanto preocupado.

"_Jake, que sucede?__"_

" _Victoria__"_ dijo en un susurro "_ la hemos perseguido desde el limite de la frontera, Paul estuvo a punto de atraparla pero se escabullo y entro al agua.__"_

"_QUE!!?? Yo.. Yo no la he visto. Espera, avisa a SAM y a los demas tratare de seguirla y __…"_

"_Bella es imposible no encontraras su rastro en el agua. Es mejor esperar a que regrese y alli te prometo que la atraparemos__"_

"_mmm de acuerdo, no me convence mucho pero confio en que la atraparemos. Debo volver a casa, Charlie debe de estar por regresar. Dile a Sam que nos encontraremos a tres kilometros de la casilla del mirador apenas Charlie este dormido__"_

"_De acuerdo. Espera Bella, yo__…__ te acompañere si??__"_

"_OK__"_fue todo lo que pude decirle, hacia tiempo que no pasaba un momento a solas con Jake y queria platicar un poco con el. El viaje a casa, fue tranquilo, platicamos de la escuela, de la visita de rachel a La Push en unas semanas y de lo hartos que nos tenia la situación con Victoria. Cuando llegamos a casa, me sorprendio no ver el coche patrulla de papa en la casa, ya era tarde y deberia estar alli. En el momento que sali de la camioneta pude sentirlo, era el efluvio de uno de los mios, gire para ver a Jake y alli frente a mi casa lo vi, un coche que conocia demasiado bien, el mercedes de Carlisle.

"_estan aquí"_ el rostro de Jake se deformo en una mueca de terror, lo que menos deseaba era que ellos volvieran o mejor dicho que El volviera. Jake lo detestaba por lo que me habia hecho, no solo por haberme roto el corazón sino que por su culpa, según Jake, yo ahora era una de los suyos.

"_No entres Bella, por favor__"_ me dijo en apenas un susurro, pero no pude responderle. No se en que momento mi cuerpo comenzo a moverse y entre en la casa. Encendí las luces y alli frente a mi, encontraba la criatura por la cual habia pedido ver tanto tiempo. Alice. me abalance sobre ella y la abrace, me correspondio el abrazo y perdi la nocion del tiempo.

"_Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí? No me malinterpretes es un placer volver a verte pero__…__ los demas? No han venido contigo?__"_

"_me podrias explicar COMO ES QUE ESTAS VIVA???__"_

"_disculpa, ¿a que te refieres Alice?__"_

"_me refiero a que vi como Laurent se acercaba a ti, pero no pude ver que sucedia contigo.__"_

"_Alice yo__…"_ no sabia que decirle. Pero en ese momento su celular comenzo a sonar. Suspire aliviada.

"_Carlisle__…__ Rosalie??? Que sucede?? QUE HAS HECHO QUE COSA!!!??? COMO TE ATREVES, HUBIESES ESPERADO A QUE YO LO CONFIRMARA Y LES AVISARA! SI ROSALIE, ME HE EQUIVOCADO BELLA ESTA VIVA, ESTA A MI LADO EN ESTE INSTANTE!!__"_

No comprendi la razon, aun pudiendo leer la mente de Alice, la cual estaba en blanco, ella se quedo paralizada y sin decir una sola palabra.

" _Ha llamado. Con que derecho le has dicho__…__ NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__"_

Alice cerro el celular de inmediato, giro y me vio directamente a los ojos y me dio la peor noticia que jamás pense que recibiria, por segunda vez.

"_alice, que sucedió? Quien ha llamado?__"_

"_Edward. El ha llamado y Rose creyendo en mi vision, le ha dicho que has muerto__"_

Senti mi cuerpo tensarse en ese instante, Alice me observaba detenidamente, senti la puerta abrirse y vi a Jake parado a mi lado,

"_queria asegurame de que estuvieses bien__"_

"_gracias__"_ le dije con un hilo de voz

"_Bella, hay algo mas que debo decirte. Edward, va camino a Italia__…"_ en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo, porque, ¿por qué tenia que irse? Idiota.. _"__quiere morir para estar a tu lado__"_

"_QUE!!!__"_

En ese momento no articule palabra. Me dirigi a mi habitacion, tome una de mis maletas mas pequeñas y en unos instantes estaba de regreso junto a Alice y a Jake.

"_No se que es lo que vas a hacer Alice, pero yo tengo decidido ir a Italia a buscarlo. No pienso dejar que se quite la vida solo porque se siente culpable de mi muerte.__"_

No le permiti que dijese nada, me despedi de Jake y le deje una nota a papá. Apenas gire a ver a Alice, la vi subiéndose al coche y lo ponia en marcha. Jake me miraba suplicante, sabia lo que iba a decir, lo podia escuchar en sus pensamientos. Articule un "lo siento" con los labios, lo bese en la mejilla y me subi al auto junto con Alice. Tuvimos suerte, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto el siguiente vuelo partia a New York y luego con destino directo a Italia. Abordamos en pocos minutos, Alice me miraba de una forma extraña, pero no me preocupe; luego le daria explicaciones, todas las que necesitara. Nos sentamos, se giro y me dijo:

"_me puedes explicar por favor, que es lo que haces??__'"_

"_ya te lo he dicho Alice, planeo ir a Italia a rescatar al idiota de tu hermano y regresare a casa. Tienes alguna objecion?__"_

"_nnn.. No, es solo que pense que luego de lo que paso con mi hermano jamás querrias volver a verlo__"_

" _pues lo siento Alice, lamentablemente no puedo dejar de amar a Edward, pero no pienso permitirle quitarse la vida solo porque se siente culpable de mi supuesta muerte. Lo rescataremos y entonces podre dejarlo ir"_

"_Bella…"_ en ese instante ambas tuvimos la misma vision, mis "tios" aceptaban verle y como El les pedía cortésmente que le quitaran la vida. Alice me miro triste, me dijo que se concentraria esperando la respuesta de los Vulturis y que me avisaria cuando tuviese noticias. Me pidio que descansara, y aunque hubiese sido posible, no queria hacerlo. Me dedique a vigilar a mis "tios" y su decisión, mientras observaba por la ventanilla el oscuro cielo. Pronto llegamos a New York, abordamos el siguiente vuelo y Alice y yo volvimos a concentrarnos. No se en que momento llegamos a Italia, lo unico que recuerdo es a Alice pidiendome que la esperara. A los pocos minutos, frente a mi se encontraba un brillante Porsche amarillo con las palabras _turbo 991_ escritas en negro.

"_sube"_ fue todo lo que Alice me dijo. Me sente y a maxima velocidad nos dirijimos a Volterra, mi hogar. Estabamos llegando a la entrada de la ciudad cuando una nueva vision llego a nosotras, le estaban negando su petición, Aro le ofrecia un puesto en guardia, Edward, con un vocabulario que crei impropio de El lo rechazo y se marcho.

"_le han negado su petición"_ me informo Alice. Ahora, ante mis ojos una nueva vision tomaba forma. Edward quitandose la camisa y caminado a la luz solar en plena plaza frente a un millon de testigos. Mis hermanos capturandolo y… me nege a terminar de ver aquella escena era demasiado duro.

"_hara una escena, piensa que asi no podran negarse y lo mataran. Quebrantara la ley"_

"_no si llegamos a tiempo. ¿Cuándo planea hacerlo?"_ le pregunte conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

"_al mediodía. Desea tener la mayor cantidad de espectadores posible. Bella, solo tu podras acercarte a mi hermano, el no podra leer tu mente. Si yo lo hago adelantara su plan y sera peor. Solo debes correr y hacerle ver que estas viva"_

"_tranquila alice, lo hare. Lo salvaremos ya lo veras"_

Ahora solo debia implorar a que llegaramos a tiempo. Para nuestra buena suerte (notese el sarcasmo) era el dia de San Marcus, la plaza principal estaba atestada de personas con capaz color borgoña y colmillos falsos.

"_alli es, a ese lugar debes correr bella hazlo CORRE!!"_

Sali despedida del auto corriendo lo mas rapido posible a velocidad humana, lograba ver la torre del reloj y debajo de ella, en el lugar donde debia estar Edward estaban los Cullen. No lo comprendia, no habia tenido ninguna vision de ellos. Me miraron asombrados.

"_bella. ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

" _pues veras Emette, estaba de vacaciones y decidi visitar el palacio…" _ dije sarcásticamente tratando de no reirme "_ he venido junto con Alice a salvar a Edward" _dije mirandolo sriamente_._

"_bella… gracias" _me dijo Esme con todo el cariño del mundo.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron y ante nostros estaban mis hermanos. "_no digan nada, actuen como si no me conocieran"_ les dije mentalmente, ellos solo asintieron y nos dijeron que nos esperaban. Ingresamos y me percate de que Alice ya se habia unido a nosotros. Ahora debíamos averiguar que habia sucedido con Edward.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo. Pronto volver****é a actualizar. Espero sus reviews un beso bye **


	3. respuestas

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. _

Esperábamos junto a las puertas principales, cuando Rosalie me miro y me dijo:

"_Bella lo lamento y te agradezco que tengas la valentía de venir hasta aquí a salvar a mi hermano. No me malinterpretes pero jamás pensé que debería depender de una humana__"_

_"__ No te preocupes Rosalie, te perdono, y no te preocupes no volverás a depender de mi.__"_ le dije seriamente y me gire dándole la espalda. El tiempo pasaba y no teníamos noticias de Edward, no puede contenerme mas y abrí las puertas. Ante mis ojos se hallaban Demetri sobre Edward, el cual trataba de derribarlo mas no podía. La adrenalina y el impulso dominaron mi cuerpo, me agazape y corrí hacia Demetri, lo tome por el cuello y lo arrincone contra una de las paredes de la sala. Un gruñido feroz abandono mi garganta y seis vampiros me observaron sorprendidos. Demetri me guiño un ojo, le sonreí y lo solté. En ese instante me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"_has regresado__"_

En ese momento, lo solté y me gire a ver a los Cullen que me observaban como si no dieran crédito a lo que sus ojos veían..

"_creo que le debo unas cuantas explicaciones__"_ dije y sentí como mi cuerpo era golpeado por uno delgado y ágil.

"_has vuelto hermana, te hemos extrañado mucho__"_

"_yo también Heidi muchísimo__"_

Escuchamos las puertas abrirse y en ese instante entraron mis "tíos" y supe que el momento había llegado. Edward iba a ser juzgado.

"_bienvenida sobrina. Te hemos extrañado.__"_dijo Marcus

"_Bienvenida. Ahora prosigamos con nuestro deber. Que el juicio de inicio.__"_ sentencio Caius

Aro solo se dedico a asentir y a dirigirme un dulce mirada. Giro para observar a Edward quien me miraba sorprendido y Aro le pidió que se acercara.

"_bien muchacho. Espero que estés feliz de que hayamos declinado tu petición en la mañana__"_

"_si Aro lo estoy__"_

"_bien, ahora, sabes que tus actos tienen consecuencias y por mucho aprecio que tengo por tu padre, es mi deber hacer cumplir las reglas. Demetri, Feliz me harían el favor__…" _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"_espera un momento tío__"_ le pedí y me acerque ofreciéndole mi mano.

"_como podrás ver en mis recuerdos yo estaba observando los movimientos de Edward desde que ustedes le negaron su petición. Y sabes que respeto las reglas pero aquí no se a quebrantado ninguna. Es inocente de cualquier cargo que le impongan__"_

"_ya veo.__"_Soltó gentilmente mi mano, y medito lo que había visto en mis recuerdos.

"_Caius, Marcus. Bella tiene razón. Ninguna regla se ha roto el muchacho es inocente.__"_

"_Aro__"_ dijo Caius, en su mente podía ver que no estaba de acuerdo con mi intervención y mucho menos con la decisión de mi tío de liberar a Edward.

"_En todo caso, la única regla que el rompió fue el contarme su secreto. Pero esa deuda esta salda al haber sido transformada en vampiro no lo crees tío?__"_ le dije intentando apaciguarle.

"_si. Tienes razón Isabella. Esa deuda fue saldada.__"_ dijo y dio un largo suspiro _"__Escúchame bien Edward, tienes una segunda oportunidad para vivir; aprovéchala porque ellas son muy escasas entre nosotros.__"_ Dijo sin siquiera titubear, mirando insistentemente a Edward.

"_Es mejor que se marchen. Carlisle fue un placer volver a verte aunque las circunstancias no han sido las mejores. Espero volver a verte__". _

"_sin duda, Los visitare pronto. Concuerdo contigo Marcus no es la mejor ocasión para una visita. Fue un placer. _Comento Carlisle, con una leve sonrisa.

"_sobrina__"_ me llamo Aro "_ fue un placer volver a verte, nos volveremos a ver cuando termines tus estudios, y mantente en contacto. Cuídate.__"_

Nuevamente, me despedí de mi familia y junto con los Cullen abandonamos Volterra. El vuelo de regreso fue tranquilo. Viaje abrazada de Edward, ya que sabia que en el instante en que llegáramos a Forks el tendría que marcharse.

-

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Habíamos llegado a Forks. Me excusé diciendo que debía hablar con mi padre, que luego regresaría y respondería a todas las preguntas que tuviesen. Papa había estado en la casa de Billy casi todo el fin de semana y no noto mi ausencia. Le dije que iría a la casa de Ángela a estudiar para un examen y que volvería a la noche. El camino a la casa de los Cullen fue rápido, me esperaban en la sala . Listos para abordarme con millones de preguntas.

"_bien. Creo que hay algunas cosas que debemos aclarar__"_

"_si, creo que si Bella.__"_ dijo Carlisle en un tono tranquilo.

"_bien, supongo que se preguntaran que paso durante los últimos seis meses que estuvieron ausentes. Pues como verán la visón de Alice era correcta en cierto modo. Laurent si intento matarme__"_ sentí a Edward tensarse en el sofá junto a Alice y a Jasper mientras que los demás escuchaban con atención "_gracias a Jake el no me mato, sino que.. Bueno me transformo. Mi dieta es la misma que la de ustedes y al no estar presentes para contestar algunas preguntas decidí marcharme a Italia durante el periodo de las vacaciones. Allí me encontré a Heidi y aclaro todas mis dudas. Me Aceptaron como una mas de ellos. Regrese para el comienzo de clases, pero principalmente para acabar con victoria.__"_ Me miraron sorprendidos._"__Si, ella es la culpable de las desapariciones en Forks. Junto con los Quileutes hemos intentado atraparla pero no hemos tenido éxito. Y bueno el resto ya lo conocen__"_dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Me observaron curiosos, asustados y cariñosamente por parte de Esme. Luego de unos minutos Carlisle rompió el silencio.

" _hace cuanto has sido transformada?__"_

"_serán dos meses y medio la próxima semana__"_

"_te dije que tendríamos que haber permanecido a su lado Edward__"_ pude escuchar los pensamientos de Emmette

"_déjalo Emmette__"_ dije tratando de calmar un poco la situación mientras mandaba ondas de calma junto con Jasper.

"_bella tengo una duda. ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes?__"_ pregunto curioso Jasper.

"_mmm__………__ los que ustedes poseen y los que poseen mis hermanos y los de la guardia. Hump tengo el poder de asimilar los poderes ajenos y luego puedo utilizarlos yo__"_

Pase el resto de la tarde contestando a sus preguntas. De vez en cuando, observaba a Edward que me veía curioso y culpable, mas no podía leer sus pensamientos lo único que escuchaba en su mente era la nana que el me había compuesto.

_**Bueno como veran ahora se han respondido algunas de las preguntas que me habian hecho. Y ahn visto MI version del **__**"juicio" de Edward. jajá el proximo capitulo lo publicare a mas tardar la proxima semana. Lamento haberlas hecho esperar por este capitulo. Y como recompenza les dare un pequeño avance de lo que sucedera en el proximo cap. **_

_**Es el primer encuentro entre Edward y Bella a solas luego de tantos meses. Que sucedera??? Tendran que esperar para saber el resto **___

_**Un beso y nos leemos pronto**_

_**Si les ha gustado la historia hagan click en el botoncito verde de abajo **_


	4. resolviendo el pasado

_Los personajes son obviamente de Stephanie Meyer_

Luego de haber pasado varias horas platicando con ellos decidí irme, debía prepararle la cena a Charlie y también hablar con Jake. Apenas salí de la casa, sentí que alguien me seguía a través del bosque. Pare en seco y cuando gire para enfrentarlo, me encontré con unos ojos dorados que me veían como si viesen por primera vez el sol. Levanto una mano y acaricio mi rostro desde el nacimiento de mi cabello hasta mis labios.

"_Edward, q.. q.. que haces?__"_

"_Bella, pase demasiado tiempo sin ti__" _

Se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, tuve que reunir todas mis fuerzas para separarme de El. Me miro confundido y herido. Pero El se marcharía pronto de nuevo y no quería volver a sufrir de la misma manera.

"_Porque?__"_

"_Edward, déjame aclararte algo. No hay algo que desee mas en este mundo que el que tu me beses, pero te iras pronto y no creo ser capaz de soportar el dolor de nuevo. Lo siento.__"_

"_Bella__…__ quien te dijo que yo voy a marcharme??__"_

"_P.. p.. pero__…"_

"_bella cuando yo me marche__…__ la primera vez__"_en su rostro podía ver… dolor?? Le costaba pronunciar esas palabras. "_pensé que era lo mejor para ti, el que yo me marchara, que desapareciera de tu vida como si nunca hubiese existido. Como tendría que haber sido si yo hubiese muerto en 1918. Creí que estaba alargando tu vida al alejarte de todos los problemas que me rodeaban, pero me doy cuenta de que en realidad sí tienes un imán para los problemas. El abandonarte ha sido lo mas doloroso que he hecho en mi vida. Y__…"_

"_Edward espera. Tu dijiste que no me amabas, que no significaba nada para ti. No voy a mentirte, me dolió muchísimo el comprender que no me querías pero al final decidí dejarte ir, porque te amaba tanto que si habías decidido marcharte era porque eso era lo mejor para ti y yo lo aceptaba.__"_

"_Bella calla!. Como? Después de la cantidad de veces que te dije y te demostré que te amaba mas que a mi vida misma, si puede llamarse vida a lo que soy, fuiste capaz de creer en seméjate cantidad de mentiras??__"_

"_mentiras? Quieres decir?__"_

"_Soy un buen mentiroso amor, es parte de esta naturaleza, debía hacerte creer que ya no te amaba aunque eso significara que debía pasar horas diciéndote una mentira detrás de otra para que me creyeses. Pero en cuanto te dije que no te amaba y que no deseaba que estuvieras a mi lado, lo creíste de inmediato lo pude ver en tus ojos!¿Cómo pudiste creerme tan fácilmente?__"_

" _Eso es sencillo. Siempre ha sido un misterio para mi el que tu me quisieras. Aunque una parte de mi, siempre me dijo que me amabas solo que yo decidía ignorarla__…"_

Permanecimos varios minutos en silencio, solo mirándonos a los ojos. Hasta que rompí el silencio, debía saberlo.

"_Edward? Te quedaras?__"_

"_quieres que me quede?__"_

"_Para siempre__"_

"_entonces me quedare a tu lado. Y esta vez si será para siempre. Te amo Bella__"_

"_y yo Edward__"_

En ese instante se acerco a mi y aprisiono mis labios con los de el. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin besar a Edward y ahora no lo dejaría ir nunca mas. Lo bese con pasión y urgencia, mis dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos y lo atraje lo mas cerca que me fue posible a mi cuerpo. Las manos de Edward estaban mis caderas presionándome contra su cuerpo. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero en cuanto nos separamos pude ver como los ojos de Edward brillaban de emoción y pasión. Volví a darle un beso corto en los labios prometiéndole que volveríamos a vernos mas tarde esa noche y me marche a casa.

Cuando llegue a casa, el coche de papa no estaba allí, por lo que me dirigí a la cocina y comencé a hacer la cena. Cuando papa llego Jake venia a su lado, se veía emocionado pregunto si podíamos hablar, le serví la cena a Charlie y fui a mi cuarto con Jake.

"_Que sucede Jake?__"_

"_Victoria. La hemos encontrado! Esta en una vieja fabrica a las afueras de Seattle__"_

"_Oh, comprendo. Debemos atacar esta misma noche, no podemos permitir que escape! Avísale a Sam, nos encontraremos en las afueras de Port Ángeles y de ahí iremos a Seattle a medianoche.__"_

"_Bella__…__ de acuerdo le avisare a Sam, pero antes debo preguntarte algo. ¿los Cullen han vuelto verdad?__"_

"_Si__"_

"_OK es todo lo que quería saber nos veremos a medianoche.__"_

Se despidió de Charlie y se fue. Luego de que papa terminara de cenar y yo limpiara la cocina, me marche a mi cuarto, alegando que estaba demasiado cansada y que al día siguiente tenia un examen importante. Prepare mis cosas y me marche a Port Ángeles, debía llegar pronto, derrotar a Victoria y regresar a casa lo antes posible sin que Charlie o Edward lo supieran. Al llegar encontré a toda la manada esperándome, nos dirigimos a la vieja fabrica siguiendo la pista de Victoria. Al llegar al lugar, no podíamos dar crédito a lo que nuestros ojos veían. Cientos de neófitos nos esperaban, preparados para la batalla y entre todos aquellos pobres muchachos se encontraba Victoria sonriendo. Nos miramos por un largo momento y pude sentir miedo, orgullo, enojo y rencor en ella. Suspire pensando que hoy se acabarían nuestros problemas y al fin las desapariciones acabarían. Me agazape preparándome para atacar, a mi lado Jake rugió con fiereza siendo imitado por los demás. Podía sentir la emoción por parte de ellos, habían esperado por tanto tiempo esta batalla y ahora por fin podrían disfrutar de la pelea.

**Bueno, algo cortito el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecerles a todas por los alentadores reviews que me han dejado. Muchas gracias por leerme jaja. Pronto volveré a actualizar, se viene la mejor parte la tan esperada batalla con Victoria. **

**Ya saben si les gusto solo hagan click en el botoncito verde..**

**Nos leemos pronto bye **


	5. Te perdono

_Los personajes son de Stphane Meyer._

Estaba por comenzar. La tensión y la emoción que se sentía en el aire, me lo demostraba. Por la mente de victoria, solo pasaban diferentes maneras y técnicas con las cuales planeaba derrotarnos. Sonreí, pensando que pronto estarían todos a salvo. De repente, uno de los neófitos, un muchacho que no tendría mas de 16 años de cabellos rubio saltó intentando atacar a Seth, el cual ágilmente lo esquivo y arranco lo que parecía ser un trozo de su brazo. El joven cayo al suelo retorciéndose. Los demás solo lo miraron y la batalla realmente comenzó.

Cada uno de los miembros de la manada de Sam luchaba arduamente pero podía sentir que lo estaban disfrutando, habían esperado demasiado y no iban a terminar la lucha demasiado rápido. Sentí un desgarrador sonido y gire, solo para ver que Cache había destrozado a dos muchachos de casi su tamaño cuando era humano en solo segundos. Me concentre en buscar a Victoria ya que ella era mi objetivo tanto personal como profesional. Busque con la vista por todo el improvisado campo de batalla pero no la encontré, por lo que me dedique a "escuchar" sus pensamientos. A los pocos minutos logre escuchar un salvaje rugido cerca de la entrada del bosque. Corrí a velocidad vampirica y allí la encontré agazapada sobre la rama de un viejo roble esperándome, lista para atacar. Salto con los colmillos brillándole a la luz de la luna lista para destrozarme, la esquive fácilmente. Rápidamente saque las SAI que llevaba ocultas en mis ropas y la batalla comenzó. Ambas girando en un circulo, observándonos fieramente a los ojos, los suyos rojos como la borgoña refulgían del odio y la sed de venganza. Por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de aquella primavera en Phoenix, el estudio de ballet, y la muerte de James. De Edward persiguiéndola por los bosques, de Jake y la manada cuando se encontraron en los bosques de Forks y por ultimo su anhelo, su mas ferviente deseo… ella matándome. Sonrío exhibiendo sus afilados colmillos y me lanzo un gruñido que surgió de lo mas profundo de su garganta, nuevamente te agazapo y se preparo para atacar. A lo lejos escuche un aullido que desgarro el silencio en el que arduamente batallábamos, no pude reconocerlo y en ese momento de distracción, victoria aprovecho para atacar, logro abalanzarse sobre mi, intentando clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello, con mis piernas logre quitarla de encima e invertir la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Con un movimiento rápido y certero de la SAI logre arrancarle uno de sus brazos, haciendo que ella gritara y rugiera fuertemente, me quite de encima suyo y me agazape para atacar nuevamente. En ese instante un joven que no tendría mas de diecisiete años, se interpuso en mi camino, por lo que pude escuchar en la mente de Victoria se llamaba Riley. El joven salto intentando atacarme pero al ser joven e inexperto solo acabo con su "vida" antes de lo debido. Un rápido movimiento de mi arma y el cuerpo de Riley cayo al suelo separado de su cabeza. Victoria vio la escena mas no se inmuto seguía planificando mi muerte y en un acto desesperado volvió a saltar sobre mi hiriéndome en mi brazo izquierdo, una larga herida descendía desde el codo hasta mi muñeca, no era profunda por lo que en unos instantes sanaría. Observe nuevamente la herida y luego a victoria:

_"__No debiste haber hecho eso_."

Susurre con voz aterciopelada y decidida. La mire a los ojos y aplique el don de Alec, realmente no me gustaba utilizarlo pero no permitiría que Victoria siguiese matando a mas gente. Con un golpe seco, cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Silencio. Camine lentamente hacia ella, tome mi arma y rápidamente desmembré su cuerpo y lo coloque junto al de Riley para quemarlos. La improvisada fogata, comenzó a emitir un humo de un violeta oscuro y pronto las llamas consumieron ambos cuerpos que yacían a metros del mío. Mientras el fuego se consumía, regrese a la batalla que estaban librando la manada y el resto de los neófitos. Solo unos pocos quedaban, sin embargo no puede encontrar a Jake entre los grandes lobos que peleaban frenéticamente. Vislumbre que en pocos segundos la batalla había terminado, en ese momento le pregunte a Sam donde estaba Jake. Me explico que Leah se había precipitado en el ataque a una joven subestimando su fuerza, y esta la ataco hiriéndola y que Jake, la había llevado de regreso a La Push. Respire aliviada de que no hubiese salido herido y junto a los demás comenzamos a reunir los restos de los neófitos para así cremarlos. Luego de un largo tiempo habíamos terminado.

La manada y yo estábamos observando la gran pira de cuerpos que ardía bajo unas llamas anaranjadas. Sonreímos al ver que por fin habíamos terminado, habíamos acabado con la insistente amenaza que se cernía sobre Forks y los alrededores. Ahora podríamos volver a casa y disfrutar de nuestras familias y la tranquilidad de saber, que Victoria no nos acecharía mas.

Regrese a casa cerca del amanecer. Realmente no podía creer que la batalla había durado tanto, me parecía que solo había sido una o dos horas. Pero realmente no importaba, en ese instante solo me importaba haber acabado con Victoria. Llame a mis tíos y les informe que había cumplido con mi tarea, que ahora todo era seguro en la Península de Olympia y que regresaría al terminar el curso. Brevemente me felicitaron y saludaron. Luego de la llamada decidí darme una ducha rápida, ya que estaba cubierta en tierra y olía a incienso y humo. Al terminar me recosté en mi cama y tome mi viejo ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas para terminar de leerlo nuevamente. Antes de darme cuenta ya había amanecido. Me cambie rápidamente colocándome unos simples vaqueros desgastados y una blusa azul y dejando mi cabello suelto. Baje a prepararle el desayuno a Charlie, me despedí de el y salí rumbo a la escuela en mi nuevo auto. Un precioso BMW X6 negro. Debido a que la camioneta que Charlie me había regalado había pasado a mejor vida unas semanas luego de haber sido transformada.

Cuando llegue al instituto, me sorprendí al ver el coche de Edward y el de Rosalie aparcados en el estacionamiento. Aparque y en cuanto salí, me encontré con los ojos de Edward que me miraban insistentemente, y el resto de los Cullen que se encontraban apoyados en los autos. Me acerque a ellos, los salude y me dirigí a clases. Biología. En los últimos meses había cursado la materia sin compañero ya que mi antiguo compañero se había marchado. Me senté y tranquilamente espere a que la clase comenzara. Edward llego a los pocos minutos, se sentó y giro en mi dirección.

"_Buenos días bella"_

"_Buenos días"_

"_Bella… Ayer…"_ suspiro _"quedo entre nosotros una conversación pendiente no crees?"_

"_Sí. Tienes razón. Te parece que lo discutamos luego de la escuela?"_ pregunte entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería y, aunque podía leer su mente prefería discutir este tema personalmente con el.

" _Perfecto. A la salida en el bosque fuera de tu casa."_ dijo y dimos por finalizada la conversación.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Realmente no estaba nerviosa por la conversación que tendría con Edward. Mas bien estaba ansiosa por que ocurriese. Me dirigí a casa aun era temprano, ya que yo tenia una clase menos que Edward y el saldría dentro de al menos una hora mas. Decidí ir a cazar, pronto tendría que hacerlo y que mejor momento que ahora. Me dirigí a los bosques y rápidamente cace unos ciervos que había cerca del lugar. En ese momento mi celular vibro en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Mire el identificador de llamadas y reconocí el numero. Heidi.

"_Hola hermana"_ la salude alegremente

"_Isabella!!! Me puedes explicar como es que has llamado y no me has saludado!?"_

"_Lo siento Hei, lo que sucede es que quería informarles de la situación y nada mas. Perdóname"_

Sentí que suspiro y podía imaginarla sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

" _Tranquila. Solo quería saber como estaba todo?"_ comprendí a lo que se refería.

" _Si hermana Edward me ha besado"_ un grito de emoción me hizo apartar el teléfono de mi oído

"_quieres decir que han vuelto???? Cuéntamelo TODO!!!!!"_

"_mmm……… no. Ahora mismo lo estoy esperando para conversar del tema en…" no me dejo terminar ya que soltó un gruñido:_

"_ayyyy cuando vas a aprender bella, deja de hablar conmigo y ve y dile todo lo que sientes. Que no lo has olvidado y que lo amas con locura…"_ en ese momento me sonroje furiosamente. Dios. Era la única cosa que deseaba que desapareciera cuando me transforme, el maldito sonrojo. No pude contestarle que ya que me dijo háblale, lanzo un sonoro beso y corto dejándome con las palabras en la boca y completamente sorprendida. Suspire. Ella era así efusiva y directa al igual que Alice. En ese momento una ráfaga de viento agito mis cabellos. Edward se hallaba ante mi, mas hermoso que nunca con aquella sonrisa torcida observándome en silencio.

"_Es hora de hablar"_ dijo pero hizo todo lo contrario. Se acerco a una velocidad imposible aun siendo vampiro y estampo sus labios contra los míos. Como extrañaba sus besos!!!!. Me estrecho contra su cuerpo y pase mis brazos por su cuello y mis dedos por su cabellos atrayéndolo hacia mi. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos. Para cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos un sonrisa en el rostro. Tomo mis manos y nos dirigimos a un viejo árbol que se encontraba a pasos de donde estábamos.

" _Bella"_ me llamo dulcemente _"Creo que sabes el motivo por el que quería hablar contigo. Perdóname. Fui un idiota al marcharme. Y no me cansare de repetirlo hasta que me perdones y aun así lo repetiré por toda la eternidad. Bella, se que no tengo derecho a pedirte que regreses a mi lado, entenderé si prefieres seguir tu camino y encontrar a otra persona que realmente te merezca. De verdad, lo comprenderé y me apartare de tu camino. Y esta vez no volverás a verme jamás."_

"_Edward. Yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo. Si me dolió que te marcharas, pero me hizo comendar lo mucho que te quería y… por supuesto que regresare a tu lado. Jamás encontraría a nadie que ocupe tu lugar, fuiste, eres y serás la persona que yo ame por primera vez y que amare por siempre. Y jamás te dejare ir de nuevo, no ahora que puedo seguirte el paso" _dije sonriéndole y mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba y que ahora brillaban de emoción.

Me estrecho en sus brazos y nuevamente me beso. Nos fundimos en un beso tierno y que ambos habíamos esperado por mucho tiempo. En ese momento mágico y hermoso mi celular nuevamente comenzó a vibrar. A regaña dientes lo conteste. Y la voz que respondió del otro lado hizo que me congelara en los brazos de Edward.

**Quiero agradecerles por los hermosos reviews que me han dejado. Este es mi primer fanfic, y el que les guste tanto me llena de alegria y me impulsa a seguir escribiendo. Lamentablemente nos estamos acercando al final el cual sera el proximo capitulo. Es una lastima aunque estoy reconciderando terminarlo en el sexto capitulo y hacer un poco mas larga la historia. Digo lo considero porque me parece que deberia continuar como se debe con Eclipse. Ahora, que la historia termine no quiere decir que no pueda haber una secuela u otras historias. Nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.**

**OK SAI es un arma Ninja es una arma muy antigua, usualmente hechas muy pesadas y de acero muy duro.**

**En cuanto al auto de Bella, si lo siento, mate a la pobre camioneta, y la escusa que bella le da a Charlie del nuevo auto es que su madre le ha dado un poco de dinero y que ella tenia algunos ahorros. Patética lo se pero no se me ocurría nada mejor y no veía el caso de ponerlo en la historia.**

**Para responder a sus preguntas denle al botoncito de reviews o contactenme por Twitter.**

**Besos de Edward a todas y nos leemos pronto**


	6. peleas, preguntas y sorpresas

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer._

" _Bella__…"_ Susurro una voz musical del otro lado de la línea. Conocía demasiado bien esa voz.

"_Caius__…"___ Dije en apenas un hilo de voz y sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado.

" _Aro nos ha informado acerca del éxito de tu misión. Te felicito. Ahora pasemos a la razón de esta llamada. Como sabrás pronto se celebrara un baile en nuestro honor, y es necesario que asistas.__"_

" _T..ti..tío. Tío lo lamento pero no podré asistir. Aun deb__…"_

" _Mira Isabella, no te lo estoy preguntando. DEBES asistir al baile. Te esperamos el viernes próximo, preparada para la ocasión. Hasta entonces.__"_ dijo tranquilamente y colgó. Mire mi teléfono, lo cerré y lo guarde en mi bolsillo al mismo tiempo que me giraba para mirar a Edward.

El estaba mirando a algún punto fijo en alguna parte del bosque. Aun seguía tenso a mi lado, y no comprendía la razón del porque. En ese momento giro su rostro y sus hermosos ojos se enfocaron en los míos. Sonrío y con su característica voz aterciopelada dijo:

"_Debes marcharte.__"_

No era una pregunta. El sabia que debía volver. Pero en su mente, que hasta unos momentos había estado en silencio, aparecían un millón de preguntas. _¿Qué me ataba a los Vulturis?, ¿por qué debía asistir a ese baile? ¿Qué baile era? Y la mas importante ¿ que era tan importante que requería mi presencia tan fervientemente?_. Suspire y acune su rostro entre mis manos al mismo tiempo que le daba un corto beso en los labios. _Te lo explicare_ le dije contra sus labios.

" _Como les explique cuando regresamos de Italia, cuando tu te marchaste__"_ dije y pude ver como su rostro se oscurecía por el dolor "_ y al ser convertida en vampiro decidí marcharme con los Vulturis. Allí, aparte de haberlos conocido y a la guardia conocí a un __"__joven__"__ vampiro. Su nombre es Luca. Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos, al ser similares nuestros gustos literarios. Conversábamos de diversos libros y era mi salvación en las fiestas a las que éramos invitados cuando los demás vampiros deseaban que bailase con ellos. Con el transcurrir del tiempo mis tíos, que lo conocían de hace algunos años__…"_ suspire no sabia como Edward iba a reaccionar ante la noticia que iba a darle "_ Mis tíos aceptaron darle mi mano en matrimonio__"__._ dije lentamente.

Como lo supuse. Edward me miro incrédulo, soltó su agarre alrededor de mi cintura y se levanto lentamente con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba. De un momento a otro la calma y la incredulidad se transformaron en ira y enojo. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente alrededor del tronco en donde nos encontrábamos sentados hace unos instantes murmurando un sinfín de maldiciones.

"_Están locos!!!__"_ exclamo colérico "_ entregarle tu mano a un tipo que apenas conoces, ni siquiera son tu padre. Que digo! No son siquiera parte de tu familia!!!!! Y TU!!!! No les haz dicho nada?? siquiera los haz detenido ante semejante ridiculez????_

Continuo gritando por al menos una media hora, mientras que yo lo miraba divertida. En cuanto se calmo, me miro torciendo un poco la cabeza y se enfureció aun mas.

"_Encima que TU! La mujer que amo mas que a mi vida o existencia como lo prefieras se va a casar con otro que no soy yo TU solo te dedicas a observarme y a sonreír como si disfrutaras de la situación y __…"_

No termino la oración, me miro nuevamente murmuro un adiós y se marcho. Lo único que pude leer en su mente fue un "_pensé que me amabas__"_ antes de que se marchara. Me quede no se por cuanto tiempo sentada mirando el camino por el que se había marchado, hasta que me percate que estaba oscureciendo y debía prepárale la cena a Charlie. Al día siguiente intente hablar con Edward pero no había asistido a clases, y fue así por los siguientes días. El resto de sus hermanos intentaban bloquear todo pensamiento que hiciera referencia a Edward y tampoco se dignaban a hablarme por lo que preguntarles que sucedía con él era imposible. A la tarde decidí hablar con Esme y preguntarle que sucedía. Ella solo me respondió que Edward estaba un "poco" demasiado enojado y que en cuanto se calmara hablaría conmigo.

Su respuesta no me tranquilizo del todo pero me encontraba en miércoles y a la mañana siguiente debía partir a Volterra para llegar al dichoso baile. Gracias a Dios que esa semana teníamos las vacaciones por las fiestas y tendría tiempo suficiente para asistir al baile, visitar a mama y a Phil y luego regresar para año nuevo a ver a papá. Esa noche me la pase debatiéndome entre llamar a Edward o dejar que se calmara y explicarle todo en cuanto regresara y hubiese resuelto todo.

En cuanto amaneció me vestí, le prepare el desayuno a Charlie, me despedí de él y me marche rumbo a Seattle para tomar mi vuelo. Llegue diecisiete horas mas tarde a Florencia y de allí conduje a Volterra. En cuanto llegue, mis hermanos me recibieron muy emocionados, preguntándome por mi vuelo y Félix y Demetri me preguntaban insistentemente por la batalla con Victoria. Pero en esos instantes yo no les prestaba atención. Estaba muy concentrada observando a la persona que descansaba contra la puerta del palacio y me observaba intensamente.

"_Bella__"_susurro y me dio un calido beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

"_Hola Luca__"_ le salude y todos ingresamos para que yo desempacara y saludara a mis tíos.

El día paso sin muchos cambios. Converse con Luca sobre los últimos meses en los cuales no nos habíamos visto y las cosas que habían cambiado. Relate con lujo de detalles mi pelea con Victoria a mis tíos y a los muchachos y luego junto con Heidi y Jane fuimos a probarnos nuestros trajes para la noche siguiente. El viernes por la mañana Heidi y yo estuvimos muy ocupadas ultimando los detalles de nuestros vestidos y los preparativos del baile de esa noche. Las horas pasaban volando y no me percate que el crepúsculo había llegado y debía prepararme. El dichoso baile era una vieja tradición, según me había explicado Heidi. "El gran baile de las mascaras" era un baile antiguo que celebraban desde hace muchos siglos. Para mi solo era una excusa mas para reunirse y celebrar y encontrarse con viejos amigos de mis tíos y para que Heidi me ataviase en un ajustado y hermoso vestido.

La mayoría de los invitados habían llegado. Algunos conversaban animadamente mientras que otros bailaban al compás de la música de un hermoso cuarteto de cuerdas, permitiendo así observar las diversas mascaras que cubrían sus rostros. Me encontraba parada en una esquina del salón jugando con una copa entre mis manos. Mi cuerpo se hallaba enfundado en un delicado vestido de seda roja con detalles en encaje negro, mi cabello peinado en un suave recogido algo desprolijo, con un delicado maquillaje destacando mis ojos con un sutil delineado negro y mis labios en un carmín opaco y cubriendo mis ojos y parte de mis pómulos un delicado antifaz de encaje negro. Estaba observando a mis hermanos bailar cuando los vi entrar. Los Cullen. Estaba impactada que hacían ellos aquí. En ese momento Luca llego a mi lado, tomo mi mano, retiro mi antifaz al igual que yo el de el y nos unimos a los demás danzando como si lo hubiésemos hecho toda la noche. Fue ahí cuando lo vi. Edward estaba realmente guapo, vestido con un clásico traje negro y su cabellos como de costumbre despeinado haciéndolo lucir elegante y peligrosamente sexi a la vez. ya había retirado el clásico antifaz que cubría su hermoso rostro. La música fue transformándose en un baile lento. Me separe de Luca y me dirigí a los jardines que se hallaban cerca del salón. Sentí que Edward me seguía mas no dije nada. Atravesé el jardín hasta llegar a un viejo rosedal y debajo de el, había un banquillo que era iluminado por la luna llena que refulgía esa noche.

"_siéntate__"_ susurre y sentí como Edward obedecía.

"_Bella pue__…"_Lo calle besando sus labios.

"_Quiero que me escuches atentamente Edward Cullen y que no me interrumpas. Entendido? _

Él se levanto, observo la luna unos segundos y negó con un ligero movimiento.

"_No. Quiero que tu me escuches Bella. He estado pensando mucho estos últimos días y__…"_

No puedo terminar de pronunciar aquel preparado discurso que repasaba una y otra vez en su mente desde que habían llegado, ya que le salte encima con mis colmillos rozando su suave cuello y soltando un feroz rugido desde lo mas profundo de mi garganta. Edward se congelo debajo de mi y pude sentir que estaba un poco asustado. "_cierra la boca__"_ susurre contra su clavícula a la vez que le daba un tierno beso en el hueco entre su pecho y su garganta. Me separe un poco de él solo para verlo a los ojos y encontrarlo cerrándolos fuertemente. "_Edward__"_ pronuncie con la voz mas sensual que pude y abrió rápidamente los ojos posándolos en los míos.

"_La razón por la que sonreía ese día en el bosque era por que te veías absolutamente atractivo estando celoso. Ahora que hemos aclarado eso déjame que te aclare lo demás. Luca y yo sí estamos __"__comprometidos__""_ dije haciendo unas pequeñas comillas a la palabra. Al decir esto rugió ferozmente y le sonreí. "_ Ahora, digo __"__comprometidos__"__ porque no nos amamos, simplemente es que estábamos esperando la oportunidad apropiada para explicarle a mis tíos que no nos amamos y que no vamos a casarnos. Lo que mis tíos desconocen es que Luca esta perdidamente enamorado de una joven llamada Sophie__"_ Quiso interrumpirme pero lo calle colocando uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios. "_No los detuvimos porque Sophie es humana. Luca iba a transformarla y luego presentársela a mis tíos y aclararles todo. Yo simplemente lo ayude bloqueando todos sus pensamientos acerca de Sophie_ _para que mis tíos no los mataran a ambos. Ya sabes, debemos mantener nuestra existencia en secretos para los humanos__"_ dije guiñándole un ojo. No me percate hasta ese momento que Edward tenia sus manos en mis caderas y la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no era muy apropiada que digamos. Me sonroje furiosamente y el con una de sus manos acaricio mis mejillas.

"_Es__…__ esta mañana les hemos dicho todo a mis tíos y hemos roto el compromiso.__"_ seguí rápidamente explicándole para así aclararle todo de una vez. "_ No voy a negar que la principio se han enojado con nosotros pero cuando les hemos explicado que él la amaba con fervor y que yo te seguía amando a pesar de todo, lo han aceptado. Aunque no comprendo como Caius lo ha aceptado tan rápido y sin siquiera objetar.__"_suspire_"__ Bien eso es todo, es lo que intente explicarte ese día si no te hubieses marchado__"_.

Me miro unos instantes y luego me acerco a sus labios para besarlos avariciosamente. El beso estaba cargado de deseo, disculpa, anhelo y pasión. Realmente no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos hasta que unas "disimuladas" risitas nos interrumpieron. Ante nosotros estaban mis hermanos y el resto de los Cullen. Nos paramos avergonzados y las risas sonaron mas fuertes esta vez. Regresaron al salón y ambos nos quedamos en el jardín en silencio sin siquiera mirarnos, hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

_"__Bella__…__ Lo siento__"_ dijo suavemente a la vez que acunaba mi rostro en sus manos haciendo que lo mirara. "_Debí haber esperado a que me explicaras todo pero__…__ el solo imaginar que te fueras a casar con otro hombre simplemente me hizo perder la cabeza perdóname por favor__"__._

_"__Edward__"_ susurre acariciando sus manos que aun sostenían mi rostro. "_Claro que te perdono. Pero no te estoy perdonando por el repentino ataque de celos en el bosque. Te perdono por haber dudado de mi amor hacia ti. Por haber pensado que prefería casarme con otro. Porque creíste que pasaría el resto de la eternidad con alguien a mi lado que no fueras tu__"_

En ese instante Edward junto nuevamente nuestros labios pero este beso era diferente. Sí, había deseo y pasión pero ahora había algo diferente. Lentamente se separo de mi, juntado su frente con la mía, para así mirarme directamente a los ojos. Juro que si no me hubiese estado abrazando habría caído al suelo por la intensidad de su mirada. Acaricio nuevamente mis mejillas y me beso levemente. Se alejo sacando una pequeña caja del saco de su traje y mi cuerpo se tenso.

"_Ahora señorita Swan" _ dijo sonriéndome y agachándose para apoyarse en una de sus rodillas _"que no esta comprometida con nadie__"._

"_ Isabella Swan__"_ dijo mirándome através de aquellas pestañas de longitud imposible. Sus ojos dorados eran tiernos y, a la vez, abrasadores "_ Prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?__"_ en su mente no había nada y podía sentir que estaba demasiado nervios.

Quise decirle muchas cosas. Algunas no eran demasiado agradables, mientras que otras resultaban mas empalagosas y románticas de lo que el propio Edward habría soñado. Decidí no ponerme en evidencia a mi misma y me limite a susurrar:

"_SI__"_

"_Gracias__"_ respondió

Después, tomó mi mano y me beso las yemas de los dedos antes de besar también el anillos, que ahora me pertenecía.

No se en que momento deslizo el anillo por mi dedo. Era sumamente precioso. El anillo de Elizabeth Masen (según había leído en la mente de Edward) brillaba a la tenue luz de la luna. La piedra era un ovalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de grandes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes. Nunca había visto algo parecido.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo acerca del anillo, Edward me beso con una intensidad que, apostaba cualquier cosa, había estado conteniendo desde que había aceptado a casarme con él. Se separo de mis labios y murmuro un suave _TE AMO_ para luego volver a besarme. Y ahora, mientras lo besaba podía jurar que este beso seria el primero de muchos que vendrían en el futuro. Un futuro que viviría con Edward a mi lado. Y ese era un futuro que esperaba gustosa.

_FIN_

** Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic que salio de mi loca cabecita. Jaja como se habrán dado cuenta (algunas locas fanáticas que hayan leído un millón de veces como yo eclipse) la parte de la proposición es exactamente igual a como sucede en el libro de Stephanie Meyer, solo que un par de ajustes de mi parte. Sí podría haber hecho MI propia proposición pero decidí utilizar esta ya que me parecía demasiado pura y perfecta. **

**Ahora he utilizado tres canciones para este fic en este orden:**

**Only one de alex band - Down de jason walker y por supuesto la hermosa canción goodnight my angel de yiruma o yurima( no recuerdo muy bien como se escribia XD) **

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y pronto nos volveremos a leer en alguna de mis locas ocurrencias.**

**besos hermosas byeee**


End file.
